1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid container that is configured to be detachably attached to a liquid container storage section.
2. Related Art
There has conventionally been a liquid ejection apparatus provided with a liquid ejection section for ejecting a liquid such as ink, wherein an ink container is stored in the interior of an ink container storage section such as a pressurization tank. JP-A-2008-265009 (patent document 1) discloses one example of this type of ink container and ink container storage section. In patent document 1, a flexible bag-shaped ink container is placed in and taken out from an ink container storage chamber of a pressurization tank in a state of being borne on a tray.